crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KniroAndTito3915/FREAKY FRILLISH
I FINALLY FOUND THE SNORTYPASTA "FREAKY FRILLISH" I'M GONNA POST IT HERE NOW ;) this snortypasta seriously makes no sense By the way I didn't write this, and I don't know who the original author was, so, snort I had just gotten Pokémon Black for my birthday. Within A few days, I beat the game. Since I had nothing else to do, I went to Castelia City, took out the old rod, and started fishing on the island you catch Victini. within A few seconds, I got A bite on the line and immediately went into battle with A Frillish. This particular Frillish was odd because it was black and red colored, and it was level 13. I quickly sent out my level 67 Samurott. As soon as I used bubble beam, the screen cut to black. When the screen reappeared, the trainer sprite was lying on the floor of the island I was on while a Frillish overworld sprite next to it. The sprite’s tentacles wrapped around the trainer sprite and went under the water. The screen showed the trainer sprite being dragged to the sea floor by the Frillish. Out of nowhere, the lavender town music started playing, which was extremely creepy since the music wasn’t in the game. When the Frillish hit the sea floor, the music stopped and the screen faded to black. When the screen went back to normal, the screen showed A Frillish sprite with the words: GAME OVER. YOU HAVE DIED. I didn’t play the game again for 3 days until I decided to avoid fishing on the Victini island, but when I turned the game back on. A message came up saying: F. R. I. L. L. I. S. H. K. I. L. L. E. D. Y. O. U. A question came up asking: Do you wish to return to the game? I was given a “Yes” or “No” option and I chose “Yes”. I was returned to the Victini island. The island was quite off. The lavender town music was being played in a distorted tune until after I left the island. When I entered Castelia City’s gym, it was pitch black and a Darkrai overworld sprite was in the middle of the screen. When I got near the sprite, A battle started with the same Frillish. It was still level 13. Unfortunately, my Oshawott was too scared to move, and the Frillish made the first attack. A message came up saying: FRILLISH used DEATH SPELL! I knew Death Spell wasn’t a real attack, but when the Frillish used the attack, my Samurott fainted immediately. The same thing happened to my Musharna, Simisage, and Watchog. The screen cut to black, again. When the screen came back up, the Frillish appeared; It’s eyes were bleeding and an ear-splitting scream was coming from the DS. I screamed in terror and snapped the game in half. The next day, I bought Pokémon White. I will never play Pokémon Black again for as long as I live. Category:Blog posts